


Nail Polish

by nct_aus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Curiosity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_aus/pseuds/nct_aus
Summary: in which tough!hyuck notices soft!Mark wearing nail polish





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on AO3 so feel free to correct any mistakes(:

To say Donghyuck didn't notice the navy blue color against the tanned skin was a lie. It stood out to him as if it was screaming to be noticed.

"Hey Lee,what is that on your hands?" The younger called out to the pastel sweater boy. He was visibly nervous which made hyuck frown a little. He didn't mean to be intimidating, but he was just misunderstood due to the fact that he wore ripped jeans with tightly fitted white shirts and his favorite jacket. 

"My nail polish?" Mark had pointed to the blue color. The expression on hyuck's face was confusion not understanding as to why a boy had nail polish on. 

"Isn't that for girls though?" Mark had sighed knowing that Donghyuck was clueless about these things. "No Hyuck it's not just for girls. Anyone can wear whatever they want nothing has a specific gender assigned to it." Mark had thoroughly explained it to clear up any misunderstandings.

"Oh...can you perhaps paint my nails then? I don't want them blue but maybe solid black? You know to match my whole aesthetic..." Donghyuck had asked with his big puppy eyes. 

Quickly searching through his bag of polishes,Mark had finally found it. "This color?" He waved it towards hyuck who quickly nodded. "Is this your first time painting someone else's nails? You seem kind of nervous, Lee." Anyone could notice Mark's shaking hands from a mile away.

Taking Mark's hands within his own, Donghyuck had given him a big smile to reassure him. "You'll do fine besides remover exists for a reason." He added with a chuckle. Taking a deep breath, he began to paint his nails.

After ten mintues of painting one hand, Mark had looked up to see hyuck's puffy cheeks trying to blow on his nails to speed up the drying process. "Hmm cute" Mark had mumbled hoping Donghyuck hadn't heard him.

"You're cute too." Hyuck had smiled at the now blushing Mark. Once he was done with both hands, he began to help hyuck blow on his nails. "Stop looking so cute, Lee. You're making me want to squish you and kiss your button nose." Mark playfully looked at the younger boy.

"What's stopping you?" Is all that took Donghyuck to smother Mark in kisses. After a quick smooch fest, hyuck had wrapped Mark up in this leather jacket while Mark had been messing with the holes in his pants.

"You know we're quite different in styles and in general, but I think we're a perfect match despite our differences." Mark had said while playing with the loose ends of the jacket which fit him small. Donghyuck had hummed in agreement.

"Thanks for painting my nails by the way. I think I look more badass now with black nails." Donghyuck had admired the polish sitting on his nails matching his outfit perfectly. "You always look killer, but I do agree it makes you look hotter than usual." 

"All thanks to you babe. Now let's go before anyone starts questioning where we are." The painted boys had walked out hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please continue to support my writing as I try to improve and create better stories for you all ❤


End file.
